pirates_of_everseasfandomcom-20200215-history
Islands
Islands are the bases from which all other actions in Pirates of Everseas are performed. Each sector contains 10 islands. As islands grow, their icon transforms from a meagre hut into a mighty castle. Your Island Each player starts the game on their own island in the center of their own sector. This is your own personal island that you build up, expand, and progress through the game with. When you first start the game, your island starts off small and needs to be developed through the creation of special buildings and ships. With your island, you can do the following: *Building and upgrading Resource Buildings will increase your income, allowing you to further grow. *Creating Production Buildings will allow you to make a variety of Weapons. *Providing Housing increases your population, giving you the manpower to field more Ships. *Attaching Naval Buildings, such as shipyards and piers, to your island will allow you to expand your Fleets. *Purchasing decorations to improve your island's aesthetic appeal. *Expanding your island will give you more room to build and grow. Coming Under Attack Your island is also where all your resources are stored. If you are not currently under Kingdom Protection, any player can attack your island and steal some of your resources! An attacking fleet can steal up to 30% of your currently available resources if they are victorious. During an attack on your island, any of your ships currently harbored will participate in its defense. While the attacker cannot steal any of your weapons when attacking your island, your fleet can still become damaged and require repairs. Half the crew not in your ships will also help defend your island. Island Expansions Your island starts off as a 15x15 tile area and can be expanded a number of times as you progress through the game. Each expansion purchase include the cost of all smaller unpurchased expansions. In addition to giving you more space to build, expanding your island will allow you to fit a greater number of Piers on the bottom-left side of your island. Renaming Your Island It is possible to rename your island using the settings menu, accessible through the 'gear' button, bottom right in the city view. It costs Black spots. NPC Islands NPC stands for "Non-Player Character" . . . this basically means although they look just like another player, its actually controlled by a computer. Surrounding your island are 9 islands controlled by NPCs. Unlike Monsters, which grow in level as you grow, the NPC island will always remain the same no matter what your level is. Although these NPCs will not attack you, you can attack these islands to gain their resources! Note that to do so, you must not be in protection mode ( a crown on your island and ships ) and if you lose to a NPC you lose 30% of what your carrying on your ships. Whereas if you were engaged in PvP ( Player vs Player ) combat, this loss would only be 10%. All 9 of the NPC Islands listed below with the loot you can take: